Advertising may significantly influence consumer purchases. As such, businesses may rely on advertisements to attract or maintain consumers who purchase their products. Effective advertising may involve strategic placement of billboards and other displays that may be visible to consumers. For example, large billboards may be strategically placed alongside highways and/or major roads. The billboards may display advertisements that reinforce brand recognition and/or identify the location and/or availability of certain goods and products. Advertisements may also be displayed on mobile structures such as trucks, vans, buses, and taxis.
Timing and location may play an important role in the effectiveness of advertising. For example, effective advertising may require dynamic changes in response to economic effects, social pressures, world events, product supply, consumer demand, and many other factors. Typical advertising displays, however, may not be adaptive to accommodate such changes. Billboards, for instance, may require time and/or manpower in order to replace outdated advertising. Kiosks at shopping centers may also require manpower and/or time to replace the displayed advertising. Moreover, the time and/or manpower that may be required to change an advertising scheme may be significant if an advertiser uses multiple advertising resources. Accordingly, there may be a significant lag between the recognition of when an advertisement should be displayed and the time it is actually displayed to consumers.